Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by Darley1101
Summary: Set after Season Four Finale. What happened after the kiss.


Author's Note: I wrote this several years ago. I think most of you have read it. However, I have recently decided that I am going to post all of my older stuff. If this sounds familiar and you have seen it under someone else's pen name please let me know. I have a link to another site where I can prove it is mine. Thanks!

**Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?**

_Tonight your mine completely_

_You Give Your Love So Sweetly…_

Moonlight splintered through the tiny cracks in the bamboo blinds that covered the large window that dominated one wall. Tiny slivers of the liquid silver flowed over the smooth, ivory skin of the woman sitting in the corner chair that was wedged between the bed and wall. Her bare legs were drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped her knees. Only a thin, navy blue sheet kept her nude body from being displayed to prying eyes.

A mixture of disgust, remorse, and confusion flowed through her burning veins. This wasn't suppose to happen. She had meant only to offer him comfort, to hold him close while he cried. One kiss hadn't seemed too much to give him; not after the pain he had been through. She should have known better. One kiss had never been enough, not with him. His lips had met her's, tasting of tears and need, and all her reservations had been fallen away.

She had let him kiss her with all the fury that burned deep within his soul. Kissing him had felt right, no matter how wrong it had actually been. His kisses had let to magical caresses, weakening what little resolve she had clung to. In the end, it had been her asking for the intimate connection they had always shared.

In the moment, it had felt right. His skin touching her skin. His lips dancing across her's; their tongues mating the way their bodies did. Nothing had felt as right or powerful as his body moving within her's. Their souls had touched, connected.

Or had she imaged that? Had she imaged the amazing feelings? Leaning her head back against the wall, she couldn't help the questions that raced through her mind. He had been her's tonight, he had belonged to her completely. Was it just for tonight though? Would the morning light prove their love to be as shallow and brief as her last two loves?

Panic joined the disgust, remorse and confusion. How could she have let herself fall for him so quickly? She knew him for what he was. He had caused her such irrevocable pain before. There was no moving past that sort of pain. Was there?

"Izzie?"

The sleepy murmuring of her name had her turning her head toward the bed. He was partially sitting, bits of moonlight spattering his naked chest. She smiled at him weakly. "Yeah?"

He fully sat up, gathering his comforter around his waist. His arms lifted, his palms scrubbing down his face. "No regrets, okay? No…no saying this was a mistake. I don't know if…"

She nodded, understanding. He couldn't handle her telling him she couldn't, again. It had been her mantra in the past. 'Alex, I can't'. "It's not me I'm worried about," she murmured, bringing her upper body down until her chin rested in the small valley between her knees.

"Then who? Me?" He shook his head in slight confusion. "I'm not the one with the history of running." He had a point, she realized. It had always been her to run, never sticking around to face the frightening emotions that always seemed to go hand in hand with their relationship. "I know we can't."

Closing her eyes, she tried to form the words to let him know she understood. None would come. No matter how much she understood, it still hurt hearing him say they couldn't, whatever that meant. She now had a better grasp on how badly she had hurt him with those same words months ago. They were like a knife to the gut. "What if I want to?" She had to pose the question, otherwise she would always wonder.

Forever seemed to pass before he answered. "Do you?" She hesitated a moment before saying a very firm yes. He was it for her. Now that she had figured that out, she wasn't about to let him go. "I'm not good at it," he said quietly, one hand reaching out in the dark to find her's. She let an arm drop, her fingers lacing together with his.

"Good, nether am I. We'll learn together." She squeezed his hand, offering a reassurance not only to him but to herself as well. Her marathon of questions seemed to be waning. Would he still love her tomorrow? Of that she had no doubt.


End file.
